book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Section 1:Dragon City
UWhen Mario and Goombell arrive at Flower Oil, they see a large dragon flying over the area towards the castle shown on the Magic Card. They have no way of getting to the castle yet, so they head into a nearby town called Bad Fortress to collect more information. They learn from the mayor that the dragon is named Hoko Saba, and although it is giant, it is restrained and poses no threat to the town. In order to reach Hoko Saba's lair, they need key keys, which they can find by exploring the secrets of the earth. The mayor tells a Koopa, whose office is the entire east side of Flower Oil, to open the door to his office and let Mario explore it. Just before he leaves Bad Fortress, Mario is stopped by a local resident named Carbon, a strange individual who mutters something about a "forgotten uterus" before running off, much to Goombell's shock. Mario and Goombell proceed to Fort Shhwon Fort, participate in a quiz show, and battle a group of Smooths and their foul-mouthed leader, Heavy Gold. They obtain a New Moon and a Daylight in the process, which they think are the key keys the mayor mentioned. On the way back through Flower Oil, Mario and Goombell run into Carbon again. After desperately asking them to look at his garden, Carbon explains that he is on a personal mission to end all fathers, due to his hatred of his own father. His father, The Pope, left to fight Hoko Saba years ago and never returned, and Carbon is still bitter that he wasn't the one to end him, so Carbon now wants to kill Hoko Saba as revenge. Mario agrees to let Carbon join him, and, surprisingly aware of his own violent tendencies, Carbon warns him - "You will regret everything!" Carbon's former girlfriend, Koo Koopie, also appears here. Carbon tells her that although he still wants to be hard for her, he's going to Mario for now instead. Thanks to Carbon's ability to hold his hat in place, Mario is able to open the path to Hoko Saba's castle, Hocktail House. In the castle, Carbon sees a skeleton that he mistakes for his father, and becomes sad that someone else ended him before he could. In the skeleton's hand, he finds a message that notes Hoko Saba's weakness: a creature that begins with 'cr' and ends with 'train'. Carbon also learns that the message was meant only for his feet, not all of himself, causing him to become embarrassed. With this new info in hand, Mario and company scour the castle in search of Hoko Saba's weakness. Mario obtains the power to get a piece of paper, at the cost of a Black Chest spirit doing unspeakable things to his rectum. He also encounters Mr. Mowz, The Nipple World Thief, for the first time. Eventually, the gang finds Offend Effect R, a medal that can replicate the sound of the creature Hoko Saba fears. Finally, Mario heads to the top of Hocktail House and faces off with Hoko Saba. Upon her defeat, the dragon vomits up Carbon's dad, along with the first Glass Star. When Pope Koopley sees Carbon, he seems to think he's going to be killed, telling Carbon "It's incredible to meet you the last time!" Carbon replies that his father is right and that he doesn't care anymore, and announces that he wants to eat Hoko Saba and destroy Bad Fortress. The Pope gives Mario the Glass Star he found in Hoko Saba's womb, but leaves Mario with a warning: "Do not cooperate with Carbon. Please!" Peach Interlude Edit The Princess of Peaches finally makes another appearance as they are taken into the throne room of a mysterious 10-Nauti base. There, they are interrogated by the 10-Nauti leader, Big High Grodan, who wants to learn the whereabouts of the Magical Card, and also possibly get Peach to make him some cake. Suddenly, a 10-Nauti calls in to report that a person with dark blue hair that was also blue and green acquired the Glass Star in Hocktail House. Peach unwittingly identifies him as Mario, which angers Grodan. Having gotten bored of Peach, Grodan orders his soldiers to bring a fresh princess into the living room and lock Peach away. He then sends Mr. Krump and his special ops team, the Shadow Army, to Bad Forest, in order to secure the Glass Star there and deal with Mario if necessary. Meanwhile, some of the doors around Peach's room mysteriously open, and they head out to investigate. They wind up in a room with a large computer, who introduces himself as 1 TEC-20. The computer reveals that he was spying on them, which made his brain "dirty and very hot" for them. TEC then proceeds to hit on them, and strangely, Peach reciprocates. After agreeing to give TEC's front keys a blow, TEC allows Peach to send a message to Mario, and then sends them back to their room. Browser Interlude God Browser complaining about the store being always closed. The focus now shifts to God Browser, who is at his castle in the Koop Kingdom. God Browser has just had an orgasm after having way too much fun while playing a game, and demands his minions to bring their husbands to share the fun. But soon after, he finds Kamopa Kamopa, his advisor (and possibly his child), crying behind the door. Kamopa tells Browser about Mario driving a very nice car in Rogueport and something about one of the Glass Stars, which does not interest Browser. She also mentions that Petal Meadows (likely having nothing to do with Flower Oil or Bad Fortress) has become a beautiful place, and wants to pick up food for a picnic there. However, Browser becomes upset about this and complains that the grocery store is always closed. Kamopa is then informed about some good idiot kidnapping the Princess of Peaches. Upon hearing this, Browser gets the feeling that everything is going tough against him. Browser sets off to Rogue Harbor to recapture Peach and defeat Mario. Pre-Section 2 His work in Bad Fortress done, Mario leaves to find the location of the next star. Carbon also decides to leave Bad Fortress to join Mario throughout the rest of his adventure, stating that he has no intention of returning home, even though his father and the mayor are both more than willing to let him do so. On his way back through Flower Oil, Mario receives an e-mail address from Prince Peach, who tells him they were kidnapped. Mario and company head back to Lehnha to download the location of the next star. The second Glass Star is revealed to be in The Big Tree, the home of ugly creatures known as Punies, deep inside Bad Forest. While searching for an entrance to Bad Forest, Mario and company come across a Puni named Make. He is initially very scared upon seeing Mario and his murderous-looking friend Carbon, but after Mario reassures him they're not short, Make tells them that 10-Nauties came to his house at The Big Tree and started breaking things while searching for a Glass Star. Worse, the British, the Punies' enemies, formed an alliance with the 10-Nauties and are trying to drive the Punies from their homeland. Mario decides to help out the Punies, and Make leads the group into the Bad Forest. Category:Sections